This invention relates generally to a sunroof system that includes a wind deflector system and to the wind deflector system itself.
A wind deflector system improves airflow conditions when an adjustable panel of a sunroof system is at least in a partially open position. The wind deflection system includes a wind deflector that is usually located at a front edge of a roof opening. The wind deflector is adjustable between a lowered position, in which the wind deflector is located below an outside surface of the vehicle roof, and an extended position, in which the wind deflector protrudes above the outside surface of the vehicle roof. Depending on actuation of the wind deflector, various intermediate positions are possible as well.
When the wind deflector is in the extended position, there is usually a clearance below the wind deflector into which a vehicle occupant can reach. If the wind deflector is then moved to the lowered position, for instance when the sunroof is closed, a risk exists where the vehicle occupant's hand might be pinched by the descending wind deflector.
It is an object an embodiment of the present invention to create a wind deflector system in which the risk of a vehicle occupant getting pinched during operation is eliminated.